


Untitled Long Drabbles 10 of 10

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Short stories ranging from R to NC-17





	1. One thru five

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** These are in answer to a drabble meme on livejournal

**#1 for mangacat201 who wanted J2 angst**

 

 

Sweat drenched body’s move against the other, hands scrambling against wet skin trying to find purchase, mouths covering each other in slow lazy kisses.

 

Jensen pushes Jared’s larger body down against the bed as he moves inside him in hard deep thrusts, as Jared lifts his hips up to meet him.

 

They come together, both grunt and moan through their orgasms, Jared digs his nails into Jensen’s back.

 

Jared doesn’t say anything as he watches Jensen dress, he only feels the pain of his heart clenching because he knows this is the last time they’ll ever be together.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be sex. Just.Sex. But Jared fell in love with him, and his biggest mistake was telling Jensen.

 

Jensen didn’t do serious. Not anymore. He’d been hurt to many times, his heart barely healing after his last relationship. So now he hurt first. Left first.

 

Jensen’s back is to Jared as he zips and buttons his jeans.

 

He didn’t turn back toward him, just walked to the bedroom door.

 

"Jen?" Jared says quietly.

 

Jensen stops. He waits, Jared hopes.

 

Jensen bows his head and says, "Goodbye Jared," and opens the door and walks through it.

 

Jared’s heart breaks just as the latch catches on the closed door. 

 

A tear runs down Jensen’s face. He loves Jared too, but he can’t. He won’t go back in there - he won’t open his heart only to be hurt once again when Jared’s had enough, when Jared finally falls out of love with him.

 

He won’t.

 

But he doesn’t have to. Jared pulls the door open; strong arms slide around his body. "You’re not doing this to me," Jared tells him.

 

"I can’t Jared," Jensen says, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can’t get hurt again."

 

"I won’t hurt you, Jen."

 

"That’s what they’ve all said."

 

"I love you, I promise that I won’t hurt you."

 

Jensen wants to believe him, he wants to turn around and tell Jared that he loves him too. 

 

"I can’t Jared, I’m sorry," he says and starts to struggle in his hold.

 

"You’re not doing this Jen, I’m not letting go. Ever."

 

Jensen relaxes back against Jared’s chest and closes his eyes.

 

Jared’s lips press against his neck, "I love you," Jared tells him again.

 

"I know."

 

"Come back to bed?" 

 

Jensen nods and turns, following Jared inside. 

 

Jared’s heart fills with hope.

 

 

~end

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**#2 for pippii who didn't ask for anything, but I know how she likes kissing**

 

 

Jensen's mouth was like sin. Jared would find himself just staring at those full lush lips, his heart pounding harder and harder when he though about kissing them - thought about them wrapped around his cock.

 

He'd been staring at Jensen mouth, listening to Jensen talk without hearing a word he'd said for about twenty minutes. He was pulled out of his lust induced haze when Jensen snapped his fingers in his face. "Jared! Have you heard a single thing that I've said?"

 

"Huh?" Jared said, his eyes finally focusing on Jensen's.

 

"I've been talking to you forever, and I bet you couldn't tell me what I said, could you?"

 

"No, sorry," Jared answered honestly, his cheeks turning pink.

 

"What were you...doing then? I mean you were looking right at me Jay."

 

Jared swallowed, it was now or nothing. He leaned forward, he licked his lips gently, his eyes focused on Jensen's. "Thinking about doing this," he whispered and leaned closer. "Been wanting to do this for a long damn time Jen."

 

When Jensen didn't pull away, Jared leaned closer his eyes still set on Jensen's hot fucking mouth. 

 

Jared swallowed, his heart pounding in his ears. When Jensen's tongue slid out of his mouth and swept across his lips - that.was.it. Jared reached out and took Jensen's face in his hands, he turned his head gently and pressed their lips together.

 

It was slow and gentle and Jared KNEW that Jensen's lips would feel like this, knew that his mouth would be amazing. When their tongues touched, Jared almost came in his pants. He moaned into Jensen's mouth, Jensen swallowing the sound.

 

Jared finally pulled away, his mind drunk with the intoxicating taste of Jensen still inside his mouth, on his tongue.

 

Jensen smirked that smirk, smiled and said, "It's about damn time Padalecki," and leaned in, fusing their mouths together once again.

 

~end 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**#3 for hay1ock who wanted J2 schmoopy cuteness with a side order of heavy petting**

 

 

“What are you doing?” Jensen said in a playful tone. Jensen was lying on his stomach on the floor in front of a blond-haired, blue-eyed baby boy. “Give me that!” he said, pulling the piece of paper from the ten month-old's hands. The baby giggled wildly and Jensen gave the paper back.

 

He gasped “You got it again!!!” then snatched it back. “Give me that!” And again, baby giggles filled the air.

 

Jared was standing in the doorway watching him play with his nephew. Jared couldn’t believe that he was an uncle again. He remembered the day that Megan went into labor and how excited he was to see the baby, and when he finally got to hold him – last of course, because Megan’s boyfriend Alex was first, then proud Grandma and Grandpa – he was instantly in love with the tiny boy, just like he was when he first met his niece Candace, Jeff’s daughter.

 

He and Jensen were watching Carter for a week while Megan and Alex were on their honeymoon.

 

He was a little nervous. He’d not kept his niece for much more than a few hours, mostly due to him being in Vancouver filming for nine months out of the year. But Jeff and his wife had come to visit once so Jared could finally meet her, and Jared and Jensen ended up watching her while they went to dinner one night. He loved being an uncle.

 

It was summer hiatus now and when Megan and Alex decided to get married, Jared offered that he and Jensen would fly to Texas and take care of Carter, and also be able to enjoy seeing the rest of his family, both agreeing that they would spend about a month there.

 

“You give me that paper,” Jensen cooed, ripping it as he pulled it from Carter’s chubby hand. Carter giggled so loud that Jared snorted at the sound.

 

Carter looked up and saw Jared standing there and a broad smile filled his face. "UN!!" he said, opening and closing his fists, arms in the air. 

 

Jensen turned his head and said "That's right, that's Uncle Jared."

 

Jared walked over and sat down Indian style on the floor. "Hey Carter," he said, opening his arms. Carter crawled over to him and into his lap. 

 

Jensen rolled on his side and looked at him. "You're spoiling that kid! Megan's gonna kill you when she gets home."

 

Jared laughed. "That's what uncles do, spoil the shit out of them and then send them home."

 

Carter rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jensen looked from him to Jared. "I think it's someone's nap time..."

 

"Yeah, I think so too." Jared cuddled Carter in his arms, got up and headed to the bedroom. "Will you get him a bottle?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, going into the kitchen.

 

Jensen came into the baby's room, reached over the edge of the crib and handed the bottle to Carter, who started sucking right away on the thing. 

 

"Night-night," Jared told him with a gentle sweep of his hand across Carter's head.

 

When the door softly closed Jared turned around: Jensen was in his personal space. "I love you," he said. A broad smile spread against Jared's face. "What?" Jensen frowned.

 

"Nothing," Jared said pressing up against Jensen, his hands sliding around Jensen's waist, then down to his ass...giving the soft cheeks a firm squeeze. "I just love it when you tell me you love me." Then Jared bent his head and kissed him.

 

Jensen pulled away from the kiss. "You act like I never tell you," Jensen half complained.

 

"I know you do baby, I just like hearing it," Jared said as his hands glided up to the small of Jensen's back and down the back of his jeans and inside his underwear. Jensen arched an eyebrow at him. "God that's hot...I see why all the fangirls like it," Jared said low, leaning down, this time pressing his lips to Jensen's brow.

 

"You," Jensen said with a kiss between every word, "are.a.dork." Jensen's hand started to slide up Jared's chest, his finger circling his nipple. Jared growled and turned their bodies, pushing Jensen up against the wall, yanked his hands out of Jensen's pants, one settled on his lover's hip, the other on his crotch. "Nuuuhhhh..." Jensen gasped out, head smacking the wall behind him.

 

“Tell me again,” Jared said, kissing him once again. 

 

Jensen smiled wickedly against his lips. “I love you,” he told Jared – pressing their lips together. 

 

Jared slid his hand from Jensen's crotch to the inside of Jensen’s shirt, his fingers gently caressing the smooth tight skin across his abs. Higher. It stopped at one of his nipples, Jared pinched the bud, making it harden, then swirling his finger over it and around the tender flesh.

 

He trailed slowly back down, his huge hand splayed out across Jensen’s stomach, his fingers trailing around his belly button and teasing the light blond hair that disappeared under the edge of his pants.

 

Jensen moaned, his back arching away from the wall when Jared tongue fucked his mouth in earnest, and his fingers start to slide under the waistband of Jensen’s jeans. 

 

“Marry me,” Jared asked, reaching up and sliding his hand against Jensen’s face, his thumb painting circles against his cheek. "Marry me, and let's start a family..."

 

One word, and only one word could possibly escape from Jensen's lips..."Yes," he whispered, kissing the only person he'd ever truly loved.

 

~end

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**#4 for garvaldmains who wanted the guys laying on the grass - dark, kink, angst or schmoop, or whatever (so of course I go for the kink - hehe**

 

 

The boys were lying on the grass in the park beside a large, mostly bare bush that was doing nothing to hide them from anyone who might be passing by. It was just past midnight, and the barely above frigid Vancouver air doing was nothing to cool their skin.

 

Jensen nipped and bit his way across Jared's exposed abdomen, teeth leaving dark, purpling marks. Jared slid his hands down his own body, across his nipples – feeling the stiff peaks from Jensen’s tongue earlier, then down lower, his hands sliding through Jensen’s short hair, fingers rubbing across his scalp. Jared gently cupped Jensen’s face, pulling him up to his mouth and taking him in a deep, lust-filled and crazed kiss.

 

Several weeks back, Jared asked Jensen to play out one of his fantasies…Jensen was only too happy to do it. Of course, he’d do anything for him. Anything.

 

After, Jared asked Jensen what his biggest fantasy was. Jensen didn’t answer. So Jared kept nagging him and finally Jensen broke. Public sex. He wanted to have sex…more specifically, ride Jared…in public.

 

Jensen slid lower on Jared’s body, the button popping open and zipper of his jeans sliding down was like a punch. This was actually happening. And at first Jared wasn’t too sure about doing this. One, it wasn’t that he was shy or ashamed of his body…quite the opposite, but he didn’t want just anyone seeing his junk. Second, they could soooo seriously get arrested.

 

But now…now that Jensen had him completely naked and was sucking his cock eagerly…he really didn’t give a shit who saw or how much his momma would bitch at him for being arrested for indecent exposure and performing a lewd act in public.

 

Jensen released him with a wet pop and reached back to the pocket of his jeans. “Gonna take care of this,” Jensen said, letting the come pooling on the tip of Jared's cock paint his cheek as he nuzzled it.

 

Then Jared felt something cool slide against his stomach and across his chest. “Do you trust me, Jared?” Jensen asked, his honey-slick voice low and gravelly.

 

“Yes,” Jared said when he felt Jensen’s new silk tie that he loved slide along his face. Jensen took Jared’s hands and pushed them over his head, tied them together and then tied them to the bush. He quickly shed his own pants, his shirt already long forgotten on the grass beside them. 

 

He reached behind him and grunted slightly as he pulled a silver plug from his asshole. “I’m allll ready for you baby,” Jensen said as he straddled Jared’s body, dropping the object on the grass. He grasped his cock and slid down Jared's massive girth.

 

“Jennnnnn,” Jared groaned, feeling Jensen slide down on him. He yanked at his bonds, wanting to touch Jensen, wanting to grasp his hips and hold him on his cock as he pushed up into him, wanted to turn him over and pound hard over and over into his tight heat. 

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him…”Nu-uh, this is my fantasy. Be a good boy and I might let you go in a few minutes...” he purred in his ear.

 

Jensen sat back up and started off slowly at first, the gentle roll of his hips as he lifted and sank down on his lover made Jared’s eyes roll back in his head, his groan filling the air.

 

Jensen looked over as he sat up and noticed a young couple walking by, both peering at them with their mouths agape. He smirked and picked up his pace, riding Jared hard, his hands resting on Jared’s chest for balance.

 

Jared continued to struggle, trying desperately to get free, begging Jensen over and over to let him go. “Need to touch you, Jen,” he said loudly, his voice almost a shout as the first ripple of his orgasm approached.

 

Jensen gasped as Jared’s cock smashed into his prostate again and again. He reached for his cock, needing to stroke it, the pulsing throb and ache in his balls – the need for relief too much.

 

“Jen…please…let me. Want to, need…God I need…uhhhhhhh,” Jared yelled out as he pumped up into Jensen’s ass when his orgasm smashed through his senses, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him.

 

Jensen fisted his cock and arched back, come exploding from the tip, the hot creamy liquid splattering over Jared’s stomach. 

 

Jensen fell forward, his breath hot on Jared’s neck. He pressed his lips to his wet skin. “Thank you,” he whispered, licking and sucking on the supple flesh as he spoke.

 

Jared chuckled. “I didn’t know that you were so kinky, baby…” 

 

Jensen sat back up, Jared’s soft cock still wedged in his ass. “You have no idea,” Jensen purred.

 

 

~end

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**#5 for sn_24lover who loves dom!Jensen – but not necessarily in a sexual situation – well, you know me…LOL – Love you babe!!**

 

 

Their argument was stupid really. It was the end of the season, and lack of sleep and exhaustion played the biggest part in the whole thing.

 

Jared got down in Jensen’s face – Jensen shoved him. 

 

“Just because you’re fucking bigger than me doesn’t mean shit, Jared. Back off!” Jensen warned.

 

“You think so?” Jared asked, crowding in his personal space again, practically smashing Jensen into the wall.

 

“Jared, I’m warning you!” Jensen told him, his head cocking to the side, looking away. “I’m gonna fucking take you down if you don’t back the fuck up!”

 

Jared laughed. In his face. Then shoved Jensen on the shoulder. Hard.

 

“Jared, I swear to fuck…” Jensen said, his jaw clenched, fists balling.

 

“Do it,” Jared said, shoving Jensen’s shoulder again.

 

In a quick move, Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm, twisted around as he ducked under it, making it come up behind his back. Jensen slammed him face first into the wall. He pressed up against him, full body contact. Jared immediately started to struggle against Jensen’s hold, but with Jensen’s thighs hard against Jared’s and his arm up behind his back, there was no way that he would gain any leverage. 

 

“Let me GO!” Jared shouted.

 

“No,” Jensen said, pressing harder against him. Jensen’s face was right next to Jared’s ear, his hot breath skating across already-heated skin.

 

Jared let out a strange sort of sound, something between a growl and a whimper, when Jensen’s crotch pressed against his ass. He was hard. He was hard as fuck, and Jared could feel the length of Jensen’s dick practically throbbing against his ass.

 

“Now then, I’ll let you go if you calm the fuck down. I mean it.” Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared purposely backed up against him, his ass rubbing across Jensen’s very prominent erection. “Uhhh,” Jensen gasped as a full body shudder raced through him.

 

“Jense…” Jared said, turning his head, trying to kiss him.

 

“NO,” Jensen said, firmly pushing Jared harder against the wall. 

 

“Please,” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen pushed him harder against the wall. “Don’t.Move.” he said pointedly. Jared whimpered. Whimpered.

 

Jensen moved back, and of course, Jared being as hard headed as he was, went to turn around. Jensen grabbed him and did another stealthy move that Jared didn’t know he had in him. He had Jared by the biceps, he turned him, his own leg stretched out behind Jared’s, essentially tripping him and getting him on his back. Jensen went to the floor with him, lifted his leg and straddled Jared’s body. Jared reached up for Jensen, grasping his “Dean” t-shirt. Jensen grabbed him by his wrists and held them in one hand stretching them over his head leaning down toward him at the same time. Jensen stopped just above Jared’s lips. 

 

“Are you calmed down now?” Jensen asked, his voice deep, low and whisky-sweet.

 

Jared lifted his head to kiss him, but Jensen backed away. “Answer me,” Jensen commanded loudly, still holding Jared down.

 

“Yes,” Jared said, nodding. 

 

Jensen smirked. “Good.” Then he leaned down and kissed him. When Jared lifted his head up off of the floor to deepen the kiss, Jensen pulled away. “Don’t move, Jared…” he said and leaned back down and kissed him again.

 

Jared stayed still, even though everything in him wanted to thrust his hips up against Jensen’s body. But he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Not if he wanted to keep Jensen’s mouth on his…and God, he didn’t want Jensen to ever stop kissing him.

 

Jared moaned deep into Jensen’s mouth when he rocked his body in a slow, deep grind. He couldn’t help himself, he arched his back up off of the floor and attempted to move his arms.

 

Jensen bit down on his lip. Hard. Jared could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. “Don’t.Move.” Jensen said again. “Do it again…and…and – “ Jensen stopped a moment.

 

Jared wanted to say ‘or what’? But he went perfectly still. 

 

“Good,” Jensen told him, “you’re learning,” and then he went back to the rocking.

 

He released Jared’s hands, but Jared kept them over his head. He gasped, but didn’t move when Jensen slid down and grasped the button and zipper on his pants and undid them both.

 

“I’m gonna suck your cock, Jay…but don’t move. You move, I quit. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Jared hissed out as Jensen pulled his dick from his pants.

 

He sucked him down eagerly, his head bobbing fast, cheeks hollowing perfectly. It was killing Jared not to thrust up into the hot, wet heat of Jensen’s mouth, not to drop his hands to his new lover's head and hold him still and fuck his mouth hard. 

 

Jensen let him go with a wet pop, and yanked Jared’s pants the rest of the way off, then went to work on his own. “Gonna fuck you now, Jared. You’re gonna lay there and take it, you’re not going to move. Do you understand me?” Jensen asked him, pushing his legs apart and positioning himself between them.

 

”Nuhhhghh,” was all Jared could moan, because Jensen was already sliding a spit slick finger inside his asshole. “Jennnn.”

 

Jensen smiled and pressed his mouth to Jared’s abdomen as he continued to work his finger in and out of him. “Anybody ever fuck you like this, Jay?” Jensen asked, sliding his finger out and returning with two.

 

“Nuhhhh – no,” Jared gasped, his hips involuntarily shooting up off of the floor. Jensen pressed him back down, his fingers becoming completely still inside him. 

 

“Don’t move, Jared. I won’t tell you again…”

 

“K…” he whimpered in response.

 

Jensen worked him open fast, stretching him wider and wider. When he had three fingers buried deep inside Jared’s hole and pressed against his prostate in a final, hard push, Jared came in a white blur, stars sparkled behind his eyelids, and his mouth broke into a deep, mewling moan.

 

Jensen reached for his pants, pulled out his wallet and a small package, ripping open the foil, then rolled the pre-lubed rubber down his dick.

 

When Jared felt the blunt tip of Jensen’s cock breaching his body, his first instinct was to pull away. But he wanted this, needed it.

 

The burn in his ass as Jensen entered him caused his eyes to snap shut tight and a low, throaty groan to escape his lips. “Just relax,” Jensen told him, pushing in slow and steady.

 

Jensen set an even, slow, rocking pace, his cock slotting in and out of Jared’s tight hole with a little more ease once he started hitting his prostate.

 

Jared’s head was moving side to side, but his hands were still obediently above his head, feet flat against the floor, knees pointing up, and legs spread wide as Jensen fucked him deep and hard.

 

“God…uhhhh, Jare – Jared,” Jensen gasped, his face buried against Jared’s neck. Jensen pulled back slightly, feeling the pull in his balls, and got to his knees. He took Jared’s legs behind the bend of his knees and pushed them against his chest and pounded into him even harder. The new angle was perfect, and Jared’s head began to thrash as he was building to his second orgasm.

 

Jensen slammed hard into him and gasped, “Close…close, Jay – come with me…come – nuhhhhh!!!” he cried out as he spurted his release, his body shaking, muscles tensing, cock throbbing inside Jared’s ass. 

 

Jared’s own body was shaking with orgasm at the feel of Jensen’s dick pulsing inside him.

 

Jensen let go of Jared’s legs, letting them falling uselessly to the floor, and collapsed on top of him.

 

“Jen…God, can – please, can I touch you? Please?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded against Jared’s chest where his cheek was resting. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Jared’s hand slid along Jensen’s arms and down his back, then slowly back up. “I…that was…” Jared struggled for words. “That’s not the last time we’re gonna do that, is it?” he asked, lifting Jensen’s head up so that he could see him properly.

 

Jensen looked down in Jared’s hazel eyes and smirked, “Oh. hell no.”

 

Jared gasped…back arching off of the floor. When he opened his eyes, Jensen was grinning down at him eagerly. Jensen’s cock was hardening again, still buried deep inside him.

 

~end


	2. Six thru ten

~*~*~*~*~

 

**# 6 deadflowers5 who wanted wincest..kinky or J3 - WARNING: THREESOME - Jared, Jensen, Jeff**

 

 

Jensen walked into the house first, closely followed by Jared and Jeff. 

 

"So?" Jeff said, closing the door behind him. "What's the big emergency?" he smiled. "I mean, I get this cryptic phone call from you," he said, pointing to Jensen. " 'Pack a bag and catch a plane to Vancouver.' You don't say much to me in the car on the way back from the airport...what's going on?"

 

Jensen smirked and looed over at Jared. "Well, you know me and Jared are meandJared, right?"

 

Jeff nodded.

 

"I don't know if you remember or not, but Jared's birthday is today , and I asked him what he wanted."

 

Jeff looked at them like they were retarded. Both of them. "Is there a short bus parked out front? What in the hell are you talking about?"

 

Jared chuckled. "You don't get it?" he asked, walking a little closer.

 

"Obviously not," Jeff said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

"Jensen asked me what I wanted for my birthday. And I told him...and now you're here," Jared said, getting right up in Jeff's personal space.

 

"You wanted me for your birthday?" Jeff asked quizically, not fully understanding the "want" part of it.

 

"Yeah," Jared smirked.

 

"Why would you wan...oh!" he said as it dawned on him. "You want...uh, wow. And you're ok with this?" Jeff asked Jensen.

 

"Of course I am. I trust him and I know that he loves me and he knows that I love and trust him. This is just fucking, not like what we have. And besides, he wants a threesome...not just you and him, so I'll be there, too," Jensen said, sauntering close. "If that's ok with you."

 

Jeff swallowed. "Uh, sure. Yeah," he nodded.

 

"Good, why don't you come with us then?" 

 

Jensen walked down the hallway to the stairs. Jeff was following him, Jared bringing up the rear. Jensen stopped at one of the guest bedrooms and opened the door. "After you..." 

 

~

 

Jensen was lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, cock already hardening, standing proud as he watched Jared slowly undressing Jeff. Thick arousal clouded and pooled at the tip of his cock as he watched Jared kiss the older man, watched his hands skate across his chest and down to his pants.

 

Jared quickly pushed Jeff's jeans and underwear down his hips and worked his own off, then pulled him to the bed. Jeff laid on the bed on his back beside Jensen and looked over at his darkening, emerald eyes.

 

"Gonna be so good," Jensen whispered. Jared laid down beside Jeff, his hand sliding across his belly and slowly gliding lower. "You ever been with a man before?"

 

"No," Jeff answered Jensen.

 

Jared smiled. "Well, we're gonna take you high, baby," he whispered against Jeff's ear as Jensen's lips landed against Jeff's. Jared slid down the bed and engulfed Jeff's cock sucking him down in one long swallow. He gasped against Jensen's lips causing Jensen to pull away.

 

Jared bobbed his head several times, pulled off and watched as Jensen sucked the older man down, Jared's hand sliding through Jensen's grown out hair. He really loved hiatus because he loved Jensen's hair longer.

 

"Jen," Jared whispered. Jensen pulled off and lifted his head and brought their mouths together, both smiling when Jeff whimpered at the loss of heat and suction from his dick.

 

"Please," he whispered.

 

Jensen and Jared both leaned back down, both pressing their lips to either side of Jeff's cock, their mouths sliding up and down the length.

 

"Holy fuck!" Jeff gasped at the feel of both of them on him.

 

Jared reached between his legs and took Jeff's sac in hand, fingers massaging the tender flesh and that was it. Jeff's cock exploded, come shooting everywhere. It painted his own chest and stomach as well as Jensen and Jared's chests.

 

The boys scooted up the bed and laid beside him. "You ok?" one of them asked, Jeff wasn't sure which one. His answer only came in the form of a nod. "Good, because we're not done with you yet," the other one said.

 

~end

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**# 7 for fanofsuper who wanted sick Jared**

 

Jared plopped down on the couch and just let his body fall to the side, his head landing in Jensen's lap.

 

"Still feeling bad, baby?" Jensen asked, carding his hand through Jared's hair. Jared nodded against Jensen’s thighs. “You want something to eat?” Jensen asked. Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll make you some soup, or some tea and toast?”

 

“Soup…” Jared said, his voice raw and scratchy.

 

“Ok,” Jensen said, and tried to stand, but Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s waist and held him down on the couch. “Babe, I can’t make soup from in here. You gotta let me up.”

 

Jared whined, but conceded and let him stand. 

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed his forehead, feeling Jared's fevered skin against his lips. "I'll be right back." 

 

Jensen grinned as he headed into the bathroom to get some medicine for Jared. He was normally clingy, all the time, in fact. Not that Jensen minded. He became accustomed to Jared hanging all over him before they started dating, and actually started to like it a lot more once they did. But sick Jared…clingy didn’t even come close. He was a big baby, and all he wanted to do was lay in Jensen’s arms all day.

 

When Jensen returned a few moments later, he had a blanket, some Tylenol and small glass of orange juice. He spread the blanket around Jared and then said, "Here take these, your fever is coming back. And drink all the oj, the vitamin C will do you some good. I'll be back in about ten with some soup, k?"

 

Jared popped the pills in his mouth, drank the orange juice, laid down and went straight to sleep.

 

~

 

Jensen heated up a can of tomato soup, Jared’s favorite, and poured it into a mug. He came back into the living room and gently nudged him awake. Normally he would have just let him sleep, but Jared hadn’t been able to keep anything down for two days, and then didn’t eat anything yesterday.

 

“Come on Jay, sit up babe, you need to drink this, k?” he said sweetly, brushing Jared’s sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

 

Jared groaned when he sat up, his muscles still achy from the flu that was racing through his body.

 

Jensen sat down beside him, leaned back against the arm of the couch and stretched his leg behind Jared’s back. “Come here,” Jensen said, patting the spot between his legs. Jared scooted back and leaned against Jensen’s chest, pulling the blanket over their legs.

 

He sipped the soup. “Good,” he said, taking another drink.

 

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s neck and kissed him. “There’s more on the stove staying warm, so when you finish that, I’ll go get you some more if you want, k?”

 

Jensen slid his arms around Jared’s stomach and pulled him closer. “You’re shivering,” he said, pulling the blanket up.

 

“I’m ok, soup's helping warm me up,” Jared said, his nose nuzzling against Jensen’s neck. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Jensen turned his head and kissed him on the forehead again. “It’s cool, I like taking care of you.”

 

Jared gulped the soup down and put the mug on the table. He turned on his side and cuddled up on Jensen’s chest, his arms snaking around his body.

 

“You wanna go back to the bed? There’ll be more room.”

 

“Nu-uh, wanna stay here,” Jared yawned.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, figuring a nap couldn’t hurt.

 

~

 

Two days later

 

Jared woke feeling much better. He stretched out on the bed and then noticed that Jensen wasn’t in it. “Jen?” he said into the empty room.

 

Jared got up and walked down the hall. He found Jensen laying on the couch. He looked pale and was sweating. 

 

“Jen?” he said, nearly panicking. “You ok?”

 

“I…” Jensen took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I got up to let the dogs out and it just hit me. I got dizzy. Couldn’t even make it back to bed.”

 

Jared leaned down and put his lips to Jensen’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” he said reaching under Jensen’s arms and hauling him to his feet. He slowly led Jensen back through the house and back to bed. 

 

Jensen allowed Jared to stuff him under a mountain of blankets and smiled at Jared’s promise of a speedy return, armed with medicine and something to drink. “Your turn, huh?” Jensen croaked out.

 

Jared turned and smiled. “Be right back, baby….”

 

 

~end

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**# 8 for sazzy_angel who wanted J2 wedding or J2 at a wedding and with mpreg if I could**

 

 

Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand in his own, his fingers playing with the platinum band around Jared's finger. Jared looked over and smiled, squeezing back. Jensen turned his head back toward the front of the church where his sister was standing, adorned in a gorgeous white gown, saying her vows to her soon-to-be husband.

 

A smile crept across Jensen’s face as he remembered his and Jared’s wedding not that long ago. 

 

It’d only been eleven months since they stood in this very church and said their own vows in front of family and friends. They’d been together since season two of Supernatural, but kept it quiet due to the demands of The CW. But now, with the Winchesters final book--well, script--long gone, they were here together. Married. And now, they had a baby on the way.

 

They hadn't told anyone yet because of all the wedding plans for Mackenzie going on for the last month. They didn't want to 'steal her thunder' so to speak. Jensen smiled again, leaned over and kissed Jared gently, his hand sliding across his still, for now, very flat stomach. "I love you," he whispered. 

 

Jared linked their fingers together. "I love you, too," he replied.

 

Jensen grasped Jared's hand harder when his husband started to cry. Jensen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You ok baby?" he asked, swiping a tear off of Jared's cheek.

 

"It's so beautiful," he whispered. "She's gorgeous, and look how happy they are. They're happy, yeah? Like us?" 

 

Jensen grinned. "Yeah baby, they're happy," he said, bringing Jared's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

 

"Sorry," Jared sniffled. "I'm a little emotional," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Jensen snorted, God he loved him. With every fiber of his being...he loved him.

 

~

 

At the reception, it was time for the toast. Champagne glasses were being passed out, all full to the rim with bubbly. Jensen took one glass, but Jared politely said 'no thank you' and they all stood for a toast to the bride and groom.

 

"Jared," Megan hissed at him, "where's your glass of champagne? You can't toast them if you don't have one."

 

"I'm good sis, I don't want any champagne. I don't have to toast them," he said, smiling back at her.

 

Megan picked up a glass off of a nearby tray. "Yes you do! Here, it's rude not to."

 

"I don't want it," Jared said, pushing her hand away. "I'm good, quit bothering me."

 

"But you're being rude!" she frowned.

 

"And you're being a pain in the ass," he replied as the maid of honor was giving her speach about the happy couple. Both Jared and Megan were unaware that their voices were rising.

 

Jensen looked over at them both, his mouth in a silent, but prominent 'shush' formation.

 

"Jared!" she snapped, ignoring her brother-in-law.

 

"I can't, ok?"

 

"Why? Are you allergic? she asked a little too loudly, snideness dripping from her lips.

 

"No, you idiot, I'm pregnant!" he practically shouted.

 

Everyone in the hall turned around and stared at him. Jensen cringed, he didn't want to upset Mackenzie...this was, after all, 'her day'.

 

Jensen, with a mixture of an unsure frown and an 'I'm sorry' look on his face, turned to his sister. But all was good, she was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me? Us?"

 

"Cause, all this was supposed to be about you...I'm really sorry, but Megan wouldn't lay off that Jared wasn't toasting you two," he said, motioning to his husband, who now was being crushed in a deathlock hugging grip between Megan and his mom.

 

"This is the best wedding gift ever Jen," she smiled pulling her big brother into her arms. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" she grinned. Jensen smiled and relaxed into the hug, grinning even more when he caught sight of his mom with her hand on Jared's stomach, tears of joy streaming down her face.

 

~end

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**# 9 for mphstech1 who wanted possessive Jensen, bottom Jared, hot and sweaty with carnal lust**

 

 

He looked across the set and watched, his lip curled in an almost sneer. 'Stupid bitch!' Jensen wanted to yell.

 

Adrianne laughed and bounced on her heels and shoved Jared. "Stoooop it," she laughed, looking down and acting coy.

 

Jensen was about to rip out her freaking hair. He'd never hit a woman before, and he knew that he never would, but that didn' t mean he didn't want to bitch slap her...especially if she didn't quit putting her hands on his property.

 

That's when it happened. She touched him. Again. But this time it was more personal, she slid her arm around his waist. Jensen was up and across the area in less than five seconds. He grasped her around the wrist, moving her arm from around Jared and growled out "Don't!"

 

"What? What'd I do?" she asked, her eyes wide with astonished fear.

 

"Nothing," Jared said, taking Jensen's arm gently and pulling him away.

 

When they got to Jared's trailer, Jared slammed the door. "What in the hell is the matter with you?" he asked. "You scared the shit out of her!"

 

"It's bad enough that I have to sit here and watch you film a fuck scene with her when the cameras are rolling, but I'll be damned if I will put up with her touching you when they aren't! That bitch needs to keep her hands off of you!" Jensen stepped close and pressed Jared against the wall. "You’re mine," he said as his lips latched onto Jared’s neck, his teeth biting down hard on the supple flesh, sinking through. "Mine," he growled out again, then repeated it over and over as he bit and marked Jared's skin.

 

Jared let his hands come to rest on Jensen's hips, fingers slipping easily along the small patch of skin peeking out between his jeans and t-shirt. “Jen,” he whispered, his head falling back against the wall.

 

“Nobody touches what’s mine,” Jensen said, yanking on Jared's shirt, ripping it open. 

 

A soft mewling sound escaped Jared’s mouth. He loved it when Jensen was like this. He wouldn’t ever outright admit that to anyone, but it was one hell of a turn on. He loved it that Jensen said that he belonged to him, he loved it when Jensen went all caveman possessive…loved it.

 

“Yours….”

 

Jensen lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking and pulling on the small bar piercing the cinnamon bud. Jared had gotten it pierced when he found out Jensen had a piercing kink. Jared was considering a Prince Albert now.

 

Jared threaded his hands through Jensen’s spiky hair and moaned at the feel of him biting and pulling on the bar, the tug on his nipple making him harder and harder.

 

Jensen stood straight, his pupils blown wide with lust. He yanked Jared’s pants open, pushing them down his long-ass legs as Jared managed to kick off his shoes. Jensen slammed him against the wall and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth.

 

Jared pulled and yanked at Jensen's clothing, managing to get him naked in between Jensen’s pauses.

 

Jensen went to his knees, pulling Jared with him and situated himself between Jared’s open legs. “No one touches you…” Jensen said again as he pushed a slick finger inside him. Jared didn’t recall seeing Jensen with lube, but right at that moment, he didn’t give a fuck, he just wanted him inside his body.

 

Jensen hurriedly opened Jared, scissoring his fingers, prepping him the best that he could. He grabbed at the small travel packet of lube laying on the floor and swiped his cock and pushed inside, a deep moan of lust and the feel of satisfaction racing through his veins.

 

“Gooooood,” he groaned against Jared’s neck as he started to move, his hips moving erratically. There wasn’t going to be anything gentle about their lovemaking today – which was perfectly fine with Jared.

 

Jared had his feet flat on the floor, legs spread wide, back arching off of the floor as Jensen pounded into him with as close to feral as you could get. “Jenjenjen,” Jared chanted, his hard dick snug between their bellies. “God…nughhhh – “ he gasped, his left leg sliding up Jensen’s right and coming to rest at the small of his back. “Fuck…harder!” 

 

Jensen grasped Jared’s legs and pushed them up to his chest at the same time he got to his knees, lifting his ass up in the air. Jensen started to pound into him harder, the new position causing Jensen’s cock to slam relentlessly into his lover's prostate.

 

Jared reached out, his hand trying to fist in the short fibers of the carpet, his mouth stretched in a perfect O, sweat pouring from his body.

 

“Nuhhh, Jay – close – uhhhh,” Jensen gasped. Jared slid his hand along his own stomach, his fingers slipping around his own cock. He started to stroke himself fast, keeping time with Jensen’s thrusts.

 

Jensen let go of Jared’s legs, his body coming down hard against him as he fucked down hard and wild. He bit into Jared’s neck hard as he came, his mouth tasting the salty sweet taste of Jared mixed with the coppery tang of blood when Jensen’s teeth broke through the skin.

 

Jared howled out as he came, his cock exploding between their bodies, his fingernails digging into Jensen’s wet back, whelps already starting to blister.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen whispered as his lips and tongue continued to tease and worry at the puncture marks on Jared’s neck.

 

“I – I love you,” Jared gasped out.

 

Jensen lifted his head and looked down into his lover's hazel catlike eyes. “I love you, too,” he bit out against his lips, his dick still buried deep in Jared’s ass.

 

Their kiss lingered for a few minutes before someone pounded on the door causing them to pull apart. “On set in ten!” the person shouted through the door.

 

They got up and quickly cleaned up and got dressed. Jensen got to the door first - he stopped and turned, reached up and pulled Jared to his lips. 

 

He pulled away and said, “Don’t let her touch you again, not unless the cameras are rolling.”

 

Jared just grinned, following him out of the trailer. He had every intention of letting Adrianne touch him all she wanted…he was up for round two when they got home.

 

~ le fin

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**#10 for cutiecay22 who wanted something fluffy with kids - six, three and one - all boys**

 

 

"Dylan!" Jensen called out through the house. "Dylan James! Get your behind in here for breakfast, young man!"

 

The small boy in question pushed the swinging door open, his huge, blue eyes looking up at his father, tears pooling and threatening to spill over. 

 

Jensen frowned and looked down. "What's up, buddy?" he asked, squatting down in front of his eldest.

 

"I don - " he started, his breath hitching, tears finally falling, "don' wanna go to school. I wanna stay here with you, Poppy, Brandon 'n Taylor!" he full out sobbed, falling into Jensen's arms. He buried his face in his father's neck, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Jared came into the room carrying Taylor, his chubby baby cheeks poking out proudly from his huge smile, a smaller boy, about three, following him. Jared held the door until Brandon had made it inside the room and said, "Hey there kiddo, why're you crying?" he asked, ruffling Dylan's hair.

 

Jensen stood up, bringing Dylan with him. “He doesn’t want to go to school,” Jensen said as he rubbed lovingly across his son’s back.

 

Jared put Taylor in his highchair, and Brandon in his booster seat at the kitchen table and reached out for Dylan. He wrapped his arms around Jared and continued to cry. Jensen turned back to the stove and was finishing off the pancakes and bacon.

 

Jared sat down on his chair, situating Dylan on his lap. The six year old leaned his head against Jared’s chest and snuffled. “You know, you’re really lucky to get to go to school today,” Jared said.

 

“Nu-uh,” he said, his chin wibbling.

 

“Yes-huh. You get to make new friends and play on a playground with other little boys and girls at recess. And your teacher, Miss Wilson, will read you a story…you’re gonna have so much fun today that you’ll forget about being sad that we’re not there.”

 

“I don-don’t wanna go,” he sobbed, burying his face in Jared’s chest. “Please don’t make me, Poppyyyyyyy!”

 

Jared hugged his son tightly and looked at Jensen when he turned toward the table with the food. “You hungry kiddo?” Jared asked, turning him around on his lap. “Daddy made pancakes and bacon, your favorite!”

 

“Ye-ye-yeah,” he whimpered.

 

Jared kept looking at Jensen, and Jensen knew exactly what Jared was thinking. He was gonna suggest that Dylan not go to school today. Jensen shook his head slightly at his husband. Jared knew that he was right…Dylan couldn’t miss the first day of school just because he didn’t want to go.

 

“You know,” Jensen started as he was cutting up a pancake for their one year old to nibble on. “I wanna make a deal with you, ok?”

 

Dylan looked at him and blinked back tears. “What?” he said, his voice still shaky.

 

Jensen set some of the cut up pancake on Taylor’s highchair table and grinned when the little boy squealed out and grabbed up some. “Da!” he said, shoving a bite in his mouth.

 

Jared was preparing Brandon’s plate but eyeing his husband, trying to figure out what his “deal” could possibly be.

 

“What?” Dylan asked, taking a bite of his food.

 

“We’ll take you to school. If you get there and get really scared, you tell the teacher – and she’ll call us and Poppy and I will come and pick you up, ok? But I need for you to be really brave and go and try it out first.”

 

Dylan’s eyes started to fill with tears again, his head bowed. “K,” he said quietly.

 

~

 

“Jeeeennnnnnn,” Jared whined. He was a big a kid as their children were.

 

Jensen grinned and simply said “No, Jared. He has to go.”

 

“But look at him, he’s miserable. He thinks that we don’t love him.”

 

Jensen looked over at their son. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, lips in a perfect pout, eyes still shining with tears.

 

“He doesn’t think that we don’t love him, he’s just scared. He’ll be fine. Especially when he gets there and finds out that Danny is there, too, you’ll see,” Jensen assured him as he bundled Taylor into a jacket.

 

“Come on kiddo,” Jared said, standing up. 

 

“Up!” Brandon demanded holding his arms up toward Jared. He bent down and scooped him up and held out his other hand for Dylan. Dylan pushed past him and headed toward the door. 

 

“See…he does, too!” Jared hissed.

 

~

 

Jensen walked into the classroom with Dylan holding his hand like a vice. Jensen was holding Taylor and Jared had Brandon. Jensen let go of Dylan’s hand to shake the teacher's hand. Dylan wrapped his arms around Jensen’s leg as if he were hanging on for dear life. "Hi Miss Wilson," Jensen said.

 

"So good to see you again Mr. Ackles," she said, her English accent flowing softly from her lips. She squatted down and looked at Dylan. "Hi Dylan, how are you?" He turned his head away from her, pressing his face into Jensen's thigh.

 

Jared smiled at her when she looked over at him. "He's a little nervous about today," he said. "Hey Dylan, look who's over there playing," he pointed to a small boy sitting on the floor with a big Tonka truck. "It's Danny!"

 

Dylan's face brightened and he immediately ran off toward his friend. 

 

Jensen looked over at Jared as if to say SEEEEEE, that gorgeous smirk on his face. Jared poked his tongue out at him. 

 

"It's probably better if you just sneak out instead of going over there," Miss Wilson told them. Both men nodded and made a quick exit.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"'An' then Miss Wilson got out a book an' she read to us. Me and Danny liked the book Daddy, it was really funny. It was about this dog named Spot..." 

 

Jensen and Jared were listening to their six year old's tale of his first day at school with rapt attention, both men grinning happily that he was so pleased that he'd had a good time.

 

"Dadadadadada," Taylor sang out to Jensen as his chubby legs carried him across the floor towards them.

 

"Poppy?" Brandon said, not really caring that he was interrupting Dylan's story.

 

"What, bud?"

 

"I wanna go to school tomowwro," he grinned.

 

Jared laughed and scooped him up, plopping him down on the couch between him and Jensen, Jensen having just picked up Taylor. "You'll get to go soon enough there bud, I promise."

 

Dylan was still talking nonstop, now about a pretty little girl with blonde pigtails who chased him around the playground and tried to kiss him.

 

Jared looked at his family, his heart bursting with love and decided right then and there that he and Jensen were gonna have a talk tonight after all the kids were asleep. 

 

He wanted another baby.

 

~end


End file.
